Cellular telephone handsets and smart phone handsets have within them a microphone that converts input sound pressure waves produced by the user speaking into to the handset, into an output electrical audio signal. Typically, the microphone is designed to pick up the user's speech while the user is holding the handset next to her ear, during a cellular telephone call for example. Although the sensitivity of the microphone itself is of course a factor in how well the other side of the conversation can hear the user's speech, the manner in which the microphone is packaged inside the relatively tight confines of the handset also plays a big role.